creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Giraffe
' The Giraffe' (Giraffa camelopardalis) is one of the tallest land mammals in the world. Its species namerefers to its camel-like shape and its leopard-like colouring. Its chief distinguishing characteristics are its extremely long neck and legs, its horn-like ossicones, and its distinctive coat patterns. It is classified under the family Giraffidae, along with its closest extant relative, the okapi. The nine subspecies are distinguished by their coat patterns. The nine species of giraffe consists of the Nubian giraffe, Reticulated giraffe, Angolan giraffe, Kordofan giraffe, Masai giraffe, Rothscild's giraffe, South African giraffe, Rhodesian giraffe and the West African giraffe. Behavior Typically, these fascinating animals roam the open grasslands in small groups of about half a dozen. Bulls sometimes battle one another by butting their long necks and heads. Such contests aren't usually dangerous and end when one animal submits and walks away. Neck The giraffe has an extremely elongated neck, which can be up to 2–2.4 m (6.6–7.9 ft) in length, accounting for much of the animal's vertical height. The long neck results from a disproportionate lengthening of the cervical vertebrae, not from the addition of more vertebrae. Each cervical vertebra is over 28 cm (11 in) long. They comprise 52–54 percent of the length of the giraffe's vertebral column, compared with the 27–33 percent typical of similar large ungulates, including the giraffe’s closest living relative, the okapi. This elongation largely takes place after birth, as giraffe mothers would have a difficult time giving birth to young with the same neck proportions as adults. The giraffe's head and neck are held up by large muscles and a nuchal ligament, which are anchored by long dorsal spines on the anterior thoracic vertebrae, giving the animal a hump. The giraffe's neck vertebrae have ball and socket joints. In particular, the atlas–axis joint (C1 and C2) allows the animal to tilt its head vertically and reach more branches with the tongue. The point of articulation between the cervical and thoracic vertebrae of giraffes is shifted to lie between the first and second thoracic vertebrae (T1 and T2), unlike most other ruminants where the articulation is between the seventh cervical vertebra (C7) and T1. This allows C7 to contribute directly to increased neck length and has given rise to the suggestion that T1 is actually C8, and that giraffes have added an extra cervical vertebra. However, this proposition is not generally accepted, as T1 has other morphological features, such as an articulating rib, deemed diagnostic of thoracic vertebrae, and because exceptions to the mammalian limit of seven cervical vertebrae are generally characterized by increased neurological anomalies and maladies. Another theory, the sexual selection hypothesis, proposes that the long necks evolved as a secondary sexual characteristic, giving males an advantage in "necking" contests to establish dominance and obtain access to sexually receptive females. In support of this theory, necks are longer and heavier for males than females of the same age, and the former do not employ other forms of combat. However, one objection is that it fails to explain why female giraffes also have long necks. It has also been proposed that the neck serves to give the animal greater vigilance. Al_Ain_Zoo_Giraffe.jpg|Nubian Giraffes at Al Ain Zoo Giraffa camelopardalis -Zambia-8.jpg|Angolan Giraffe in Zambia GiraffaCamelopardalisTippelskirchi-Masaai-Mara.jpg|An adult female Masai Giraffe in the Masaai Mara national park, Kenya. DSCN1256.JPG|Hello! DSCN1426.JPG|Nubian Giraffe at Disney's Animal Kingdom DSCN1255.JPG|Reticulated Giraffe at Mesker Park Zoo; Evansville Indiana 5_by_shawzie-da7jhyx.jpg|Giraffe Herd giraffe_drinking_by_artisan_noteworthy-dakqoud.jpg|Giraffe Drinking|link=http://artisan-noteworthy.deviantart.com/art/Giraffe-Drinking-639499333 DSCN1909.JPG DSCN2107.JPG|A Reticulated Giraffe at the Indianapolis Zoo DSCN2112.JPG|Eating from a tree Giraffe-background.jpg|Mother and Calf 5418078025_87a973cdfb_b.jpg|Giraffe Family Walking 70d106af3345de1c4d25373b54c329fc.jpg|Giraffe Parents Cleaning Calf giraffe-baby.ngsversion.1411232159925.jpg|Baby Giraffe Playing IMG_1441.jpg|Recticulated Giraffe at St. Louis Zoo Giraffe.jpg Giraffa camelopardalis.jpg Ingrid the Giraffe.png Stanley Giraffes.png|Stanley TWT TV Show Giraffe.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys Giraffe-the-wild-thornberrys.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie Georgina the Giraffe.jpg|64 Zoo Lane PPG_1998_Giraffe.png Giraffe-the-lion-king.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Giraffes-the-lion-king-2.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Giraffe-the-lion-king-3.jpg|The Lion King 1½ Giraffe-the-lion-guard.png|The Lion Guard Jumanji Giraffes.png Tom and Jerry Giraffe.jpg Wabbit_Giraffes.png Giraffe, Reticulated (The Cat in the Hat).jpg Giraffe-wild-kratts.png|Wild Kratts Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6309.jpg|Fantasia 2000 Giraffe-tarzan-2.jpg|Tarzan II curious-george-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Curious George Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 8.56.07 PM.png Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:African-Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Go, Diego, Go! Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Bill Peet Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Simpson's Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:The Mighty Jungle (Canadian TV Series) Animals